This invention relates to the field of therapeutic devices for improving the mobility and strength of patients. In particular, this invention relates to a variable impact therapy system in which various exercises involving virtually the entire body can be performed.
Among the shortcomings of existing exercise systems is the inability of these systems to easily accommodate persons of different weight. In addition, they either cannot be adjusted to prevent substantial impact of the exerciser on the floor or can be adjusted only with considerable difficulty.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,241, this inventor disclosed a gymnastic training device having adjustably resilient assemblies for supporting a gymnast in a Pond training belt. The shock absorber elements of that device are adjustable so that the athlete experiences no more than 15 to 20 pounds of impact on the supporting surface. However, this concept of variable impact or adjustable unweighting has not heretofore been effectively adapted to a system for therapeutic exercise.
During exercise, especially for rehabilitation from an injury or illness, it is important that the resistance encountered be adjustable, for the comfort and safety of the patient, as well as the progression of therapy. Existing rehabilitative devices typically do not provide easily adjustable resistance during exercise. Furthermore, many of the existing devices act only on certain muscle groups or limbs of the patient. Many existing rehabilitative exercise systems require that the patient be closely monitored by a care provider or medical personnel during exercise because the system offers little protection against the patient falling and/or injuring themselves. Patients with neuromuscular conditions can be seriously injured if they collapse while using existing exercise devices. Sometimes the patients who need rehabilitative exercise the most are those in wheelchairs. Existing exercise systems do not easily accommodate wheelchairs or similar devices.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an exercise system which can be easily adapted to persons of different weight, strength, and mobility.
A further object of this invention is to provide an exercise device which uses resilient supporting means for the exercises which can be easily adjusted to accommodate the specific weight of the exerciser and to regulate the degree of impact that the exerciser has with a supporting surface.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a exercise device which can be adjusted to prevent the user from engaging the floor while in a substantial horizontal position.
Another object of this invention to provide an adjustable resistance therapy system for rehabilitation, training, and exercise.
Another object of this invention is to provide a therapy system which is readily adaptable for use by people with disabilities, limited mobility, or a wheelchair.
A further object of this invention is to provide a therapy system which can be safely used by the patient with minimal supervision from the care provider or medical personnel.
A further object of this invention is to provide a variable resistance therapy system wherein the resistance applied is easily set and measured.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an exercise device having adjustably inclineable extensions at the ends of its base whereon a mat is laid to form a padded inclined exercise surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide an exercise device with one or more vertically adjustable horizontal guide bars for use during exercise.
A further object of this invention is to provide a flexible exercise device which uses both fixed and slidably adjustable eyelets to suspend a plurality of different pieces of exercise equipment, including but not limited to static rings, a trapeze bar, handles and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device for adjustable resistance therapy which is durable in manufacture and easy to assemble.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a exercise device which can be utilized in either a self-standing format, or adapted to the ceiling structure of a building.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a therapy system which suspends the patient at adjustable heights from the floor within the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a therapy system which is flexible and can be used for entertainment or exercise purposes.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.